Northern Lights
by Open Casket Ceremony
Summary: Horohoro takes Ren into the wilds of Alaska for the surprise of his life, the world famous Northern Lights. Oneshot, Sickeningly Sappy Fluff Warning, HoroRen. Rated T for mild language and fluffy stuff. Nothing graphic.


Disclaimer: Don't own, never will, all that crap.

Author's Note: Don't like HoroRen? Then don't read. By the way, check out my other fics...a few of them have been out for a while but haven't been reviewed yet. If you read and review, I'll love you forever. Not really. But whatever.

* * *

After the postponing of the Shaman Fight, Horohoro had gained a lot of new experiences. He'd gotten himself a more powerful oversoul, his furyoku had increased, he had more skill in the battlefield, and he was older, smarter, and a better person. 

But most of all, he'd learned about love.

Team the Ren had been through a lot together, from deaths to fighting Hao and more. Chocolove was a great guy in his own respect, but the one Horohoro had cared about the most was Ren.

There was no time for emotions in the cold cruelty of battle. He only had the time to concentrate on getting stronger faster. So when the Shaman Fight finally came to a temporary end, he naturally jumped on the chance to take Ren out for a trip back to America.

At first, Ren had been like a little kid on his first day of school, stubbornly refusing to go and insisting he'd rather stay at home. But this was obviously an act, as at last, he finally "reluctantly" agreed to allow Horohoro to drag him halfway across the globe to the United States, then way up north into the bitter cold of Alaska.

Which brings us to our story.

-----x-----

"Baka!" Ren snapped. "Why the hell are we here? It's freezing cold, I didn't know I was supposed to bring a crap load of warm clothes, and most of all, my socks are freaking wet."

"Stop whining, Ren," Horohoro replied cheerfully. "I wouldn't have brought you so far if I didn't have something _specific_ in mind."

"Specific my ass!" Ren shot back. "You just want to see me catch my death of cold out here, don't you!?"

"Nah," Horohoro said. "I could have just brought you back to Hokkaido for that."

"Then why are we here, huh?"

"It's a _surprise_."

Ren rolled his golden eyes scornfully. "What kind of surprise? I imagine that yes, I will be really freaking surprised when I realize I'm in heaven with my freaking frozen-assed corpse way down below on Earth." He glared fiercley at Horohoro before snapping, "Where's our hotel? I'm freezing. You'd better bring me there right now or I'll shove my kwan dao up your ass."

Horohoro found this really funny. "Really? According to the laws of yaoi, I'm the seme, and you're the uke. _I_ should shoving _something else_ up _your_ ass, Ren-chan."

A split second later, Horohoro was face down in the snow with a severe nosebleed, a furious Ren standing over him with his fist brandished. "Care to repeat that, perverted Ainu baka?" he hissed in a dangerous voice.

Horohoro was still laughing, despite him having no more feeling in his nose. "Nah, I don't, but no, Ren. I didn't check us in to a hotel."

"_What!?_" Ren almost screamed. "So what are we going to do, huh, baka!?"

"Use your brain," the Ainu replied smoothly, taking his pack off his back. "We're camping out tonight." He dropped the pack on the floor, unzipped it, and produced two sleeping bags. "Here you go," he said, throwing one to Ren.

"Are you crazy!?" Ren yelled. "I don't want to die out here!" He glanced furiously at the sky, which was already darkening (1).

"You won't," Horohoro said calmly. "Now get your lazy, but really sexy, Chinese ass up and help me start a fire."

About four hours later, Ren was still muttering and cursing at Horohoro angrily under his breath over his plastic cup of instant noodles. Which, by the way, was jammed with MSG and couldn't have been too great for his body. (2)

At last, it was time to sleep. Shivering and still complaining like an impatient housewife, Ren climbed into his sleeping bag and zipped it up to his chin. "If I freeze to death out here, you're gonna answer to my father when he sues you, you hear me, Ainu-baka?"

"Trust me, you'll be perfectly fine."

"Liar," Ren grumbled. "I'm freezing as we speak."

There was a a brief silence before Horohoro spoke again. "Are you really that cold, Ren?"

"Hmph."

"Are you, or are you not?"

Ren scowled. "Fine. Yeah, I am cold, and why do you care? You're already accustomed to cold weather 'cause you live in Hokkaido-"

He was cut off as he felt Horohoro, in the darkness, unzip his sleeping bag.

"What the hell!?" he snapped. "I'm already cold enough!"

"I know," Horohoro replied. "That's why I'm here." He slipped into the bag next to Ren, immedieately recieving a kick in his shins. He ignored Ren's ill intent and settled himself in next to him, zipping the bag back up and putting his arms around the Chinese boy, holding him close.

"Wh-what do you think you're doing?" Ren demanded, his face turning a deep scarlet as he felt the Ainu's arms encircling him.

"Making you warm," Horohoro replied as-a-matter-of-factly. "And...is it working?"

"Uh...I...I guess it is..."

"Good," Horohoro said, smiling to himself. At last, Ren gave in and allowed himself to be pulled into a warmer embrace, recieving it to its fullest by, nervously at first, resting his head on Horohoro's chest.

"Now look up, Ren," Horohoro said softly after a while. "Look at the sky."

Ren did so, lifting his gaze upwards to the heavens. He inhaled with amazed surprise as he saw the vast array of beautiful colors that was washed over the darkness, twinkling, glimmering, and shining serenely above them in a serene arrangement of purples, greens, blues, and silvers.

"Wh-what is it?" he asked uncertainly. Ren had never witnessed such an phenomenon had had no idea what to make of it.

Smiling warmly, Horohoro answered, "It's the Northern Lights, Ren. Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yeah..."

"C'mon, Ren," Horohoro said, gently taking Ren's hand in his own and guiding it upwards towards the sky. _"Kimi ni todoke Northern Lights...Reach for the Northern Lights."_

"It's almost like...I'm touching them..." Ren whispered. "It's great..."

"Now do you see why I brought you to Alaska?"

"I guess so."

"So you're not gonna sue me, right?" Horohoro laughed in a joking manner.

Ren jerked his hand away and slapped Horohoro. "Of course I am, kisama. I have two reasons."

"And what are those? Do share."

The Chinese boy smiled smugly. "Attempts of murder via freezing...and sexual assault."

"Ren...you're mean."

"I know I am," Ren smirked.

"That's what I love about you," Horohoro grinned.

"Shut the hell up, Ainu baka."

* * *

(1) Yes, I'm aware that the sky in Alaska doesn't get dark until _really_ late (I've been there to see it myself), but I did this all for convinience's sake. Thanks. 

(2) Same goes for you, kids! Stay away from instant noodles! They're bad for your health!


End file.
